Agradecido
by eltioRob95
Summary: (One-shot) The Louds, The Casagrandes, every day of Thanksgiving in the Casagrande building, with my Fanfiction characters included, (and the song of that especial) dedicated to AugustSpiller and the TLH fandom.


**This is a fanfic written with all my fist, it could be said that this is not only dedicated to my colleague Augustospiller, who has dedicated many fanfics to me, but also to the whole fandom of The loud house and his Oc or Characters**

 **It could be said that this is a small sequel of the one shot in Spanish "Team Zeus", months later, enjoy the fic.**

 **(Spoiler Alert) the same song of the thanksgivings especial but whit my Fanfictions Characters.**

 **Rob (the crazy character of fanfics and fandoms parodys)**

 **Brenda Loud (the Linka loud´s Twin sister)**

 **Ronnie Thompson (the girl of New york and the Ronnie anne´s doppelganger based in his original design)**

 **(You can see them in my Deviantart too)**

* * *

 **Agradecido**

In the Casagrande building, the Loud and the Casagrande were gathered by the Thanksgivings day, while Lynn Sr and Rosa Casagrande cooked their best meals that they prepared with such passion, they would quickly prepare dinner for the table if it were not for to watch that Rob not steal a piece of food before lunch.

"El muy desgraciado" always took things without asking, which they were already used to.

They saw how a hand stretched across the table like a snake, with the intention of taking the homemade burritos, but Rosa nailed the knife on that hand.

(scream of pain)

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH CARAJO !

-I already told you "Chupacabras", wait until the time for the Thanksgiving dinner- said Rosa annoyed

For some unknown reason, Mrs. Casagrande always called Rob that way.

\- You know I do not respect a shit schedule ¿don't you? -

-To the living room!-

-Fuck ... -

The inter-dimensional boy grunted and went into the living room, muttering curses in a low voice, as he touched his injured hand.

While the rest of the Loud family and the rest of Casagrandes prepared the table for dinner, everyone gave their share, except Rob, he was just sitting on a couch drinking a beer can watching TV boring, while in the Larger sofa sat Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

-This program sucks, there is not "Arghh" Today? – Rob said.

-It's what I try to see-

-Hey Lincoln, thank you for coming and bringing the whole family, something tells me it will be an excellent Thanksgiving- said Ronnie with happiness

\- that if Rob does not ruin it-

-Only if the food is shit- he teased.

-I doubt it very much Rob- answered Lincoln smiling.

-We have the best chefs-

-By the way, why did you bring him?- Ronnie asked.

-Rob came here alone, you do not know how many laps we have done with Vanzilla to lose sight of him, but even so, he managed to find us-

-I see-

-Hehe, I'm inevitable- the kid inter dimensional mocked.

(Someone knocks on the door)

-Oh, I wonder who it could be? - wondered the white-haired

He opened the door to receive his other two friends, one of them was a redhead, was wearing a yellow jacket, it was Ronnie anne Thompson.

The other girl had white hair like him, dark blue skirt and blue shirt with short sleeves, she was always serious, but today she had a friendly half smile, it was Brenda Loud, Linka Loud's twin sister.

-Hi Lincoln- them greeted.

Lincoln smiled when he saw them.

-Ronnie! Brenda! what are you doing here?-

-Rob, he invited us, can we go?

-Of course, you are always welcome-

-Hi girls- Ronnie anne greeted.

-Hi Ronnie anne! - they said.

After half an hour, the dinner had started, as both the guests, plus the surprise inclusion of the girl Thompson and Brenda, Hector, Bobby and Carl had to bring another table from the basement so that there is more space.

Once the Thanksgiving dinner had begun, everyone sat down, gave a few prayers before eating, dinner was successful, everyone enjoyed the delicious food, finally Rita caught everyone's attention by asking for a toast.

-A toast to Thanksgivings tradición- she said

-Old and New- Hector added.

Everyone: Salud!

-You dudes are tuggin' At my heart Strings – Said Luna with happiness and take his guitar out.

-Witch means I Gotta tug at my guitar strings! -

-How about a duet?- Hector casagrande asking.

\- Wow, first time you'll play an acoustic in this series, Luna – Rob said

Brenda: What.

-nothing, I just broke the fucking fourth wall.

-Uno, dos!-

(The songs duet begins)

Hector: _Two different families yet so much in common?_

Luna: _The loudness , the chaos but we´ll just keep strummin?_

" I Love chaos" Rob's mind

(Both) _Together is better , when we´re in armony?_

Hector: _For bobby and Lori our hearts were once breaking?_

Luna _: But now were together ,its memories we´re making?_

(Both)

 _Mis amigos Nuevos that you_

Luna: _and you,_

Hector: _and you_

Luna: _And you_ ( look at the Casagrande, Ronnie, Lincoln and Rob)

Hector: _And you_ (look at the Loud, Ronnie Thompson and Brenda)

Luna: _And me._

Hector : _Thanksgiving fiesta!_

Rosa: aqui?

Lynn sr: you Betcha!

Lana: Will somebody save me the heak?

Everyone: Eww!

Rob: What the fuck Lana.

(The song continues)

 _Graceful_

 _for todo._

(Everyone Dance)

 _Agradecidooo!_

 _A'm grateful for it all?_

 _Graceful_

Rob: I am Rob

 _For todo._

 _Agradecidooo_

 _For breaking down the walls._

 _We´re gratefull for it all?_

Hector: Ha-Ha sweet!

All applauded.

Ronnie Thompson: Thats is what I call a great family.

Rob: I could not be more fucking agree.

(Both smiling)

* * *

 **Well, I hope you have loved this, greetings to all, fans of The loud house : )**


End file.
